


One Bad Day

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, BabyTeez, Dad!Hongjoong, I Love Choi Jongho, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this for my sister, Jongho Is Babie, M/M, Mom!Seonghwa, MommaHwa, Stan Talent Stan Ateez, kpop, little!jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Firsts are nothing new in the ATEEZ dorm, but this is a first Hongjoong didn’t expect to have to deal with.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Smol Jongie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	One Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanUiAgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanUiAgi/gifts).



> This is for my dear sister, because she ran out of fanfic to read.

Firsts were nothing new in the ATEEZ dorm. From the first night they spent in the dorm, to the time Jongho confessed to being a little, to the first time he slipped into his headspace in front of his hyungs. Little did Hongjoong know that today would also be a first. 

Jongho had gone to bed grumpy that night, knowing that the only other person that would be in the dorm with him the next day would be Hongjoong. Not that Jongho didn’t like Hongjoong, he loved his beloved hyung, but Hongjoong did things a little different than Seonghwa. 

That morning when Hongjoong had come in to wake Jongho up, which had been a hassle and a half since Jongho was giving him a pouty lip. It got to the point where he practically had to pick him up in order for him to get out of bed. 

Getting Jongho dressed wasn’t easy either. The whole time Hongjoong was putting his baby blue overall shorts on, Jongho was making fussy noises and just wouldn’t stop moving his legs. 

“Jongie, can you PLEASE stop moving!” Hongjoong said, in a vein attempt to get Jongho to let him finish dressing Jongho. 

“Don’ wanna get dressed!” Jongho replied in a pouty tone. 

With that, Hongjoong continued to struggle for another five-ish minutes until Jongho finally was dressed. Then off to the kitchen it was so Hongjoong could make breakfast. 

Hongjoong sat Jongho down, asking him to wait patiently so he could make the instant oatmeal that Seonghwa would usually make for Jongho on the days that he did eat breakfast. Even if Jongho didn’t want any, Hongjoong was the leader after all and no one was going hungry in the dorms on his watch. 

Just before it was done cooking, Hongjoong went to the fridge to grab apples, but upon opening the fridge Hongjoong saw that there were none. So, instead he cut up the only other fruit in the fridge which just happened to be mangoes and put the cut up slices in a bowl to the side of Jongho’s breakfast. 

Hongjoong chuckled upon seeing Jongho sitting with crossed arms and a pout on his face. Sure, Jongho was angry, but he was just too cute. Hongjoong placed the bowls on the table in front of Jongho. 

The younger male didn’t take it too well when he saw that instead of his usual cut up Apple, there was a completely different fruit. 

For a while, Hongjoong had watched Jongho use his spoon to just push around his oatmeal, before he looked to Hongjoong with hopeful eyes. That’s when Hongjoong remembered that Seonghwa _really_ likes to baby Jongho, and had remembered watching Seonghwa spoon feed him. 

So, Hongjoong picked up the spoon and for the first time that morning, Jongho had finally seemed happy about something. That was, until Hongjoong tried to feed him the mango slices he’d prepared. 

“Appa, Jongie don’ want it.” 

“Please? Just eat it for me.” 

Jongho was starting to get upset again, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“But I don’ wanna! Don’ like it!” Jongho said, shoving the bowl away. Hongjoong was just about done with Jongho’s attitude that day. What had gotten him so bothered? 

Hongjoong sighed, trying once more wouldn’t hurt, would it?

“Jongho, please just eat the fruit. I’m sorry that we ran out of apples, but I can ask Eomma to get some on the way home. I’m sure he’ll be back before lunch.” 

“But I don’ like it! It’s icky!” Jongho yelled, throwing the spoon onto the floor. That was it, Hongjoong was done. 

“Choi Jongho we do NOT throw things!” Hongjoong yelled, and that was it. The waterworks busted and Jongho was full on sobbing. Hongjoong stood up defeated. He didn’t know what to do. He stood up from his place at the table, heading to his room and slamming the door, letting little Jongho stay there and sob. 

Jongho sat there for about fifteen minutes before Seonghwa opened the door to the dorm, seeing Jongho all by himself. 

Seonghwa rushed to the crying boy’s side. 

“Baby bear what’s wrong? Where’s Appa… KIM HONGJOONG!” 

Seonghwa picked up the crying little, carrying him to Hongjoong’s shared bedroom to see the male laying in bed, looking defeated. 

“What happened, why is Jongho so upset?” Seonghwa questioned, his strict dad tone coming through. 

“Seonghwa in all honesty, he’s been a brat this whole day! Only _once_ I could get him to do what I asked. He’s **never** acted like this before, so I don’t know why he’s acting like this for me. To be honest, I don’t know what is wrong.” Hongjoong answered, sounding like a parent in distress. 

“Appa mad? Mad at Jongie?” 

The words slipped from Jongho’s lips, causing him to go into another fit of soft sobs. Hongjoong looked heartbroken. He did… that. He made his baby sad. 

Hongjoong reached out to take Jongho from Seonghwa’s arms. 

“No sweetie, Appa isn’t mad. Appa’s sorry. I should’ve asked what was wrong and been more patient with you. Appa could never be mad at you.”

“Really? No mad?” Jongho said, looking at his Appa with hopeful eyes. 

“Really Really.” 

Jongho hugged Hongjoong. Usually this would be a rare sight to see, but when Jongho was little it wasn’t rare, it was practically a daily thing when Jongho was little. 

“Appa?”

“Hm?” 

“Jongie loves you. Jongie’s sorry for being bad...” 

“Guess what? Appa loves Jongie back, and it’s all okay. I knew you didn’t mean to.” 

The rest of the day, Seonghwa gave Hongjoong a long lecture on “How to parent” while Jongho was being watched by none other than Wooyoung and San. 

  
  
  



End file.
